


Request

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Always A Hero [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Series: Always A Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787620
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I am looking for request for this series. I will upload a part for one-shots, full novel, and series ideas. Not every request will be used but if I do use your request I will gift the work to you.


	2. One-Shots

This is the part where you can comment ideas for one-shots. Please if you do request, be a bit detailed on the suggested plot.


	3. Novels

This is the part where you can comment ideas for novels. Please if you do request, be a bit detailed on the suggested plot. 


	4. Series Request

This is the part where you can comment ideas for series. Please if you do request, be a bit detailed on the suggested plot.

If you do request series, please make sure to include the number of books you think it'll be with key points for each book. .


End file.
